


Quand les cloches sonnent

by Queen_B



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Clopin has trust issues, Clopin's puppet, Creepy Claude Frollo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racist Language, Slow Romance, bamf Esmeralda, m/m - Freeform, protective gypsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: This is more or less my take on HoND, with many extras added and some things twisted. The biggest change is that our beloved Clopin gets a way bigger role, and oh, it's gonna be Slash (Boy on Boy), so if that isn't your cup of tea please don't read.The romance won't be a big part yet, though there's going to be flirting. My OC won't play a big role.





	Quand les cloches sonnent

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Louis Philip is my OC, he won't have that big a role, despite seeming like it in this prologue.  
> Speech in italics is Clopin's puppet "speaking"

* * *

 

 

“It's tradition, my son. You don't just change tradition.”

 

A tall muscular man, 25 years of age, stopped his pacing to glare at his father.

 

“Don't give me that look. You had seven years. It's time.”

 

“For the last time, father, I'm not ready. Those seven years mean nothing if I only stay here.”

 

The younger of the two ran a hand through his chestnut-colored locks, fixing his silver gaze on the cackling fireplace.

 

His father's matching eyes narrowed as he got up from his comfortable armchair.

 

“Louis, you had the whole city to explore. The woods, even part of the mountains.”

 

“Like I said, it means nothing. Everybody knows me this close. It's hard to find yourself when everyone bends to your every wish.”

 

With a sigh the elder rubbed at his own forehead. Sometimes his son was impossible. Though he had to admit, with this stubborn streak he was so much like his deceased mother.

 

“We talked about this. You're my heir, the next king of France. What else is there to explore?”

 

“How am I supposed to lead a kingdom if I know nothing of the people living in it?”

 

The king crossed his arms in front of his chest, returning the glare of his son.

 

“Don't start again, Louis. You've spent years with our people.”

 

“I just told you that it's different with how they treat me! Why aren't you listening to me?!” Unfortunately he also got the temper from his mother.

 

“I _am_ listening! I just don't know what to tell you anymore. I can't change the way our people treat you!”

The king paced the floor behind his son, while the younger stared into the fire with a face that bordered on pouting.

 

“... If you'd allow me to go somewhere else, where no one knows my face, I could find out who I really am.”

 

The older man stopped, and shook his head with a humorless laugh.

 

“You don't know anything about the world out there, boy.”

 

“That's why I want to go. I need to _see_ the kingdom I'll be ruling, I need to know how our people outside of Orléans are doing.”

 

“You fought a year at the borders.” The darker haired man reminded his son.

 

“That doesn't count.”

 

The king heaved a weary sigh as he lowered himself on his armchair again.

 

“I am so done having this conversation over and over again.”

 

“Let me go and we won't have it again.”

 

Matching silver gazes met in a long stare. Louis felt his father's resolve already starting to crack. He just needed the final push.

 

“Who knows, maybe I'm gonna find myself a wife.”

 

“Why, do you think the women out there are better than here? I don't think so.”

 

“At least I'll know she's gonna love me because of _me_ , and not because of my title.”

Deep inside Louis knew he wouldn't find a woman. In all his years of exploring Orléans he hasn't found any girl that interested him. In all honesty, he'd found the male population more appealing. But as the future king he couldn't just commit such a sin, and put shame on his whole family.

However, knowing his father wanted him to produce an heir soon, this was the right way to get what he wanted.

 

“Fine. Let's make a deal. I give you one more year, you can go explore outside of Orléans however you want. But then you come back and take over the throne and marry. And if you don't find yourself a wife within the year, I'm gonna choose one for you.”

 

A few moments both of them were silent. The only sound came from the fireplace as a piece of wood cracked.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Very well. Do you already have a city in mind?”

 

Louis nodded, a corner of his mouth tugging slightly upwards in a sideways smile.

 

“I'm going to Paris.”

 

 

~

 

 

It was a refreshing experience. People didn't even spare him a second glance as he made his way through some rather busy streets in Paris.

Despite it being late November, the sun was warming the day.

 

When he ran into a baker, the man cussed at him with a glare, which only made Louis smile more. This was perfect.

He'd need to find an inn before nightfall, if not a cheap cabin for his planned year-long stay. However, right now he was more concerned about exploring this wonderful city.

 

Music of a flute and a vielle lured him to an alley. With interest he came closer to watch a female gypsy dancing, accompanied by a goat.

Back in Orléans there weren't many gypsies. At least he hasn't seen many, and those he saw always fled from him, some seeming scared even though he never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it.

 

The prince had to admit, the darker skin and hair had something exotic, the fluid way the woman was moving was really captivating.

Though, he felt himself freezing from watching her bare feet alone.

When she turned she caught his gaze and winked with an alluring smile that Louis found himself returning. How a woman of her inheritance got such shining emerald eyes was a mystery to him.

 

“ _Oooh, he seems to like La Esmeralda!_ ” A high-pitched voice from behind him startled the prince.

With a frown he turned around quickly to come face to face with a puppet. Louis was dumbfounded for a moment. The puppet was on the hand of another gypsy.

 

He wore a purple and golden attire, complete with a mask that covered most of his face. It couldn't hide those deep and dark chocolate eyes though.

 

The man shook his head at the puppet, not really paying attention to Louis.

 

“Petite Pin, what did I tell you? No bothering the citizens!” He scolded the puppet, apparently called Pin.

 

“ _But he's watching her dance!_ ” The high-pitched voice was back.

 

“Everybody likes to watch our Esmeralda dance. There's no need to tease this noble man.”

 

Louis watched the exchange with amusement, delighted to see some surrounding children giggling too.

The puppet crossed its arms, and even though the face was only drawn with one expression you could easily imagine a frown.

 

“ _And every man who watches is supposed to pay!_ ”

 

The skinny gypsy gasped in an exaggerating way and quickly covered his puppet's face with his free hand.

 

“You can't just say that! Where are your manners?”

 

The puppet pushed the hand away and searched left and right, probably for its manners. _“I don't know!_ ” he squeaked, ruffling some boy's hair, who laughed and squirmed away. “ _Oh, but look what I found!_ ”

From seemingly behind a girl's ear the puppet pulled out a flower. Not a real one, it was a crafted one from colorful fabric.

 

The girl gasped in delight at that magic and eagerly hugged the flower to her chest.

 

However, getting the hint, Louis took a few steps towards Esmeralda and dropped a few coins in the hat by her feet. She nodded at him with a grateful smile, but Louis main focus was drawn back to the other gypsy.

 

Unfortunately the man was already moving through the crowd, away from him as he looked for more men watching his friend.

 

Biting his lip, the prince followed the purple hat until he lost him. Puzzled he stopped walking. Where did he go?

 

“Looking for something?”

 

Jerking around, Louis met the gypsy's masked face. The thin arms were crossed over his chest, one dark eyebrow raised. The lips were indicating his amusement as they quirked slightly upwards.

Louis found himself opening and closing his mouth without a sound coming out.

 

“ _Ssh, I think he's mute_!” The puppet stage-whispered in the gypsy's ear. The man's eyes widened theatrically before he fixed them on Louis. The prince found himself shaking his head immediately.

 

“Uh no, I'm not mute.” He finally got out. Those eyes. There was so much in them, like a riddle that needed to be solved.

 

“Good for you. Then you surely have no problem telling me why you were following me, mh?” The puppet looked him over without the gypsy's expression changing.

 

The puppet gasped. “ _He's a soldier!_ ”

 

“Mais non, he's not wearing the proper attire.”

 

“ _Undercover soldier! Look at his sword!_ ”

 

Louis blinked, looking down at the sword he carried at his side. If there was one thing he certainly knew about gypsies, it was that they didn't react too well whenever there were authorities involved.

 

“I'm not a soldier!” He said quickly, interrupting the man's conversation with his hand.

“I... I _was_ a soldier. But I left because I didn't want to punish and kill innocents. I'm an outcast and on the run because I disobeyed my commandant and dishonored our army.”

 

The man and the puppet exchanged a look. Those beautiful chocolate orbs flicked over to him as he stage-whispered to his puppet.

 

“Did _you_ ask him about his life story?”

 

“ _Non, I think we asked him why he followed us._ ”

 

“I wanted to pay you for the show.” The prince blurted out, no idea why he felt the need to justify his actions. Especially to a puppet.

A part of him wished the man would drop the act so they could talk normally. And it seemed his unasked wish was granted.

 

The gypsy looked at him directly. “As honored as I feel, mon loup, you already paid for La Esmeralda's show.”

 

Louis was a little thrown off at the nickname, and at the simple denial of more money.

“Your puppet show-”

 

“ _What show?_ ” The puppet squeaked up again, getting in Louis' face. Then it gasped loudly, fabric hands covering its cheeks. “ _Mon Dieu, look out_!”

 

Falling for this very very old trick, the prince's head whipped around to seize the threat. He could've slapped himself for that, especially when the gypsy and his puppet were gone a moment later.

 

 

~

 

 

“Who was that guy, Clopin?” Esmeralda asked as they made their way through the streets later, a rather full satchel of earned coins hanging from Clopin's belt.

 

“No idea. Bad news probably.” He answered nonchalantly, keeping an eye on their surroundings in case Frollo's soldiers showed up.

 

“He didn't seem too bad. Half of the coins in there were from him.”

 

“That just makes him more suspicious.” Clopin shrugged and stifled a yawn with his gloved hand. A breeze made him shiver, though he hid it well.

 

Since it generally brought more money, Esmeralda preferred dancing with not as much clothes as she should be wearing in this weather. So when they were done for the day, Clopin insisted she'd wear his cloak at least. He thanked to God that the girl always had a rather strong immune system.

 

He's only been nine years old when her parents died and left behind the baby girl. Knowing how rough it was to grow on your own, little Clopin had taken responsibility for her, even at this young age.

They grew up like siblings, and hell would freeze over before the older of the two would let anything happen to his little sister. Even though she could take good care of herself with her twenty years now.

 

“Oh come on, he seemed really nice!”

 

“ _Hihihi_ ,” the puppet laughed, holding its belly, “ _I think our petite Esme is having a crush_!”

 

Esmeralda sighed and rolled her eyes with good humor. That stupid puppet always made her smile. Every boo-boo, every nightmare, just everything wasn't half as bad when Clopin brought Pin into play. She was way too old for that now, still it worked wonders on cheering her up.

 

“You're horrible.”

 

“You know you love me, ma cherie~” Clopin sing-songed with a grin.

 

Their light banter stopped when they reached their go-to provider, Bruno. The elder man and his wife Eloise were some of the kindest people Clopin knew. They didn't see gypsies as lower people, and they proved it every time they stopped by.

 

Bruno always had a various amount of items at home, hidden in his basement. Furs, fabrics, blankets, soap, dried meat, sometimes even toys could be found there. And Eloise always made sure there was food. Dried fruits, sometimes fresh fruits, vegetables when it was harvest time.

 

Since most of Paris' citizens were easily steered by Judge Frollo's hate against gypsies, most marchands didn't even sell their goods to them, even if they'd pay like any other would.

Bruno and his wife were different, and since knowing them the lives of Clopin's people have become easier.

 

Making sure nobody saw them, Clopin and Esmeralda sneaked inside. Both of them sighed at the warmth surrounding them immediately.

 

“Ah my dear children, how are you doing?” Eloise was delighted to see them, abandoning her kettle over the fire to greet them with a hearty hug to her voluminous form.

Before any of them could answer, she had grabbed both of Clopin's cheeks and squeezed them with a huff.

“Every time I see you you look thinner, boy! Sit down, eat some of my stew. You too, Esme!”

 

“You're too friendly, mémé, but we don't have that much time today. The children are waiting for more fur to keep them warm.” Clopin smiled as he rubbed at his aching cheeks.

 

“Mh, it's really cold in the court of miracles, isn't it?” Eloise was putting some of her stew in a bowl as if she hasn't heard the gypsy, a thoughtful expression on her face as she handed the steaming bowl to Esmeralda.

 

“It's not so bad.” Clopin was quick to assure. “We keep the fires going. You know how the kids are, always complaining.”

 

He knew how the old woman could get all worked up. And while winter was always harder than the warmer months, they managed just fine. Especially with the help of her and her husband.

 

Bruno came down a set of wooden stairs that led to the couple's bedroom. His slightly bloaty face split to a grin when he saw their guests.

 

“Ah, good to see you two!” He waved at Esmeralda at the table, who waved back with her free hand, the other was busy spooning stew in her mouth.

 

Clopin rolled his eyes fondly at her antics, shaking Bruno's hand while the man's other hand gripped his shoulder in greeting.

 

“What do you need today?”

 

“Just fur and blankets. And I don't know, do you have shoes for Esme? It's too cold to run around without.”

 

“What?! Girl, are you trying to catch death?!” Eloise exclaimed, already fumbling around in various cabinets to find a pair of shoes.

Esmeralda shot Clopin an annoyed look, who hid his grin as he followed Bruno down to his wondrous basement.

 

 

~

 

 

“It feels like my feet are caged.” Esmeralda pouted as she walked with her eyes fixed on her covered feet.

 

“It's gonna start snowing soon, you'll be glad to have them then.” Clopin told her, adjusting the pile of furs and blankets he was carrying.

 

“Says the guy that refuses to wear his winter cloak.” Esme picked at the maroon cloth around her shoulders.

 

“What happened to the days when you just listened to me without any witty comebacks?” Clopin lamented playfully. “Oh right, you never did.”

 

Esmeralda opened her mouth to give indeed a witty comeback, when a commotion caught both their attentions. There was a crowd gathered, as they could see them piling from a side alley towards the main street.

Exchanging curious looks, they quickly hid their goods and made their way to examine the scene.

 

The man from before was there, standing in front of a darker skinned child. Soldiers were talking to the man, as the child, a boy, cowered in fear behind him.

 

“That's Luca.” Esme commented. The boy from their court was always running off, a little troublemaker, giving his mother a hard time.

 

Clopin watched with a serious expression as he assessed the situation, sneaking closer with Esme.

 

“... Hand over the boy, this is none of your business.”

 

“It's just a child, I won't let you imprison him because he was hungry.”

 

“He stole, like all of his scum kind.”

 

It was only a matter of time until Judge Claude Frollo would personally arrive. So Clopin and Esme moved quickly. Esmeralda picked the crying boy up, who clung to her as soon as he recognized her.

 

“Hey you! Give us the boy or you'll be punished too!”

 

The chestnut-haired man twirled around in time to see Esmeralda cheekily blow a raspberry at the soldiers before vanishing in the crowd with the boy.

 

The guards made to follow her. However, Louis stood his ground to stop them. He kept his gaze on the two approaching soldiers, even as a figure stepped up next to him.

The appearance of Clopin made the guards slow down, hesitating.

 

“It's him.” One of them growled.

 

“Oh my, petite Pin, do you hear that? They recognize me!”

 

“You _? They must be talking about_ me _!_ ”

 

Some of the crowd's tension eased away, some citizens glared at the sight of Clopin.

 

Since the soldiers weren't moving any closer, Louis risked to glance at the gypsy next to him. While his voice and face was playful, his eyes displayed a seriousness and passion that had Louis' heart racing.

 

“Wait for Frollo. This guy means nothing but bad news.”

 

Clopin wouldn't deny the spark of pride at the impression he apparently left already. He's always managed to slip out of their grasps just fine. His distraction techniques always worked in getting all the attention from any pursuers, allowing his endangered people to leave unharmed.

He didn't quite understand why he was “bad news” when all he did was taunting the soldiers and then flaunt away. That was hardly a crime.

 

“What if he slips away before he arrives?!” The younger soldier hissed.

 

“Moi? Slip away? I wouldn't dream of it. I'd love to finally meet our dear judge in person.”

 

“Are you crazy? They're gonna torture you. They planned on cutting the boy's hand off, I don't want to imagine what they're gonna do to you!”

 

Clopin frowned as he looked at Louis. What the hell was this guy's deal? He didn't even know him, and still he appeared worried that he'd be caught.

Before the jester could voice his thoughts, the taller man was facing the guards again.

 

“Look, we don't want trouble. I'm gonna pay the piece of cake the boy ate, and everything's fine.”

 

The guards and some of the crowd laughed. Confused, Louis looked around. What was so funny? It was a diplomatic decision.

 

“Are you trying to bribe us, scumbag?”

 

“What? No, I wouldn't-”

 

“And now lying to your superiors? That's worth a nice whipping.”

 

What were they talking about? Louis didn't understand a thing.

 

“Oh mon loup, you have no idea how things work here, do you?” Clopin said quietly and shook his head. “Pauvre fool.”

 

“ _Aaaah_!” The puppet screeched suddenly. “ _Regardez_!”

 

As expected the guards turned around, also falling for the trick. Louis caught himself just before he also looked into the direction the puppet had been pointing and instead stared at Clopin, who winked at him and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

 

Blinking through the colored smoke, Louis decided to run too, trying to follow the masked man. The crowd made room for him and closed up behind him, creating a barrier between the soldiers and him.

'What an interesting turn...' Louis mused.

 

A something purple in a narrow alley made the prince redirect. Making sure the soldiers weren't chasing him, he ran to the alley, tripping over a foot and landing hard on the ground.

 

Letting out a small groan, Louis sat up and looked at Esmeralda, Clopin and the boy from earlier.

 

“You sure know how to get yourself in trouble, hm?”

 

“I... I was helping him!”

 

“You did. And the price was your freedom.” Esmeralda said, Luca still clinging to her. “There's no way they're leaving you alone now that you helped a gypsy and ran from them. They're gonna chase you and drag you to the palace of justice.”

 

“ _More like palace of injustice and tyranny_.” The puppet squeaked, making the boy smile a little as he rubbed at his eyes.

 

Clopin's eyes seemed to grow darker as he looked at Louis. “Were you telling the truth? That you're an outcast? A runaway?”

 

There was a dangerous glint in the chocolate orbs, and it only drew Louis more in. He found himself nodding as he stood up.

 

“Yes.”

 

For a moment time stood still for Louis as the gypsy stared deep into his eyes, as if looking directly into his soul.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Clopin spoke up again.

 

“We owe you, for you saved Luca's life. You wouldn't stand a chance alone...”

 

Louis didn't dare speak. He's thought the gypsy to be childish and immature in a way, but that was a whole different side of him.

 

“... So you can come with us.”

 

Clopin stepped closer to Louis. He had to tilt his head up a little so he could look directly into his eyes.

“But if I find out you lied, or if you do anything to harm my family, I'm gonna make sure you regret running from the soldiers. Got it?”

 

Louis gulped inaudibly. “Sure.”

 

As if someone cut a string, the tension lifted as Clopin grinned and jumped away from him in a flip, bringing up his puppet to the boy.

 

“ _At least we won't have to carry this heavy stuff alone_!” He squeaked, taking Luca on his shoulders and starting to walk without looking back.

 

Esmeralda grinned at Louis intimidated appearance and bent down to pick up the discarded furs, transferring them into the muscular arms.

 

“I know Clopin can be scary, but if you're honest and protect our people he'll be your best friend.”

 

Louis could only nod as he tightened his hold on the furs and started walking along with Esmeralda, following the skipping mysterious jester.

 

“I'm Esmeralda, what's your name?”

 

“Uh, Philip.” Louis gave his middle name, so technically it wasn't a lie.

 

“Alright Philip, be prepared to see the court of miracles...”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say;  
> Clopin is around 28/29 years old in this, Esmeralda 20, Quasi 21 and Phoebus 27. Like mentioned above Louis is 25, and Frollo ranges in the 50s.  
> This was only the prologue, I aim to make the "real" chapters longer.  
> What do you think? I'm open for ConCrit :)


End file.
